


Into Reality

by cadkitten



Category: Schwein
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raymond's had something on his mind for a while, now he's found the way to enact it into reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> Atsushi as bottom. Really no idea about personalities, sorry... not people I'm familiar with outside the fact that they're in Schwein, honestly. I tried, but I just ended up with sex.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame

Raymond's eyes followed Atsushi's form around the dressing room. They'd just come off stage and he could tell the other was more than a little bit worked up... something that always excited him. He smirked to himself and then leaned over the table, attempting to clean off part of the makeup from being on stage. It was something a shower never quite got to unless he actually did his best to get part of it off beforehand.

The moment Atsushi wandered out with his bag, Raymond picked up his own, leaving his belt and jewelry behind on the dressing table, and followed after him. Maybe it was considered rude in some cultures... not giving the other some micron of privacy before he intended to invade it with his presence. But he'd seen the showers and they were built for groups, like locker rooms, rather than based for an individual.

He rubbed his fingers over his lips for a second before entering the room and pushing the door closed behind himself. He latched it and then made his way to the bench where he found the other's clothing unceremoniously dumped right beside his bag.

Raymond placed his own bag down and then carefully stripped off as well. Picking up his shower bag, he made his way beyond the curved entryway and stepped into the steamy room.

Atsushi looked up from where he'd been washing off and then quickly looked away, issuing a grunt to let the other know he'd seen him, but that was all.

Raymond stepped up at the faucet next to Atsushi's, turning on the water and propping up his mesh bag, starting to pull out the various things he needed to shower with as he drenched himself in the spray. Lathering up a small cloth, he began to wash down, intentionally looking over at the other and making sure his desires were more than obvious in what he was doing.

For the first few minutes, Atsushi ignored him, just showering and going through the motions. Finally, he looked over at him and tilted his head a little. "If I didn’t know better, I'd think you wanted to fuck me." Perhaps it was blunt, but he'd found that was about the only way to deal with Raymond at times, the cultural differences sincerely differing.

A low chuckle came from Raymond as he turned to fully face Atsushi, pushing his cloth over the metal bar just under the handle of the faucet. "You'd actually be right." Stepping closer, he reached out, sliding his fingers over the shorter man's face, his eyes dark with desire as he stared at him. "I do want to fuck you." One more step and they were nearly touching. "The only question is... are you going to let me?"

Atsushi's eyelids hooded at the touch, his breath sticking in his throat, more in surprise than anything. He wasn't used to being right over such things and it sort of shocked him that he'd been so completely on point with his comment. Licking his lips, he finally met the other's eyes. "Show me what you're made of then...."

"A challenge... I like it." In the next instant, Raymond had his lips pressed against Atsushi's own, backing him up toward the wall. Pushing their bodies together, he broke the kiss to start teasing a trail down the other's cheek, jaw, and neck. He got just under his jaw and began to suck lightly at the skin there, his hands roaming the other's body, one finally sliding between them to grasp Atsushi's cock, slowly starting to stroke it into arousal.

Atsushi's hips pushed forward the instant his cock was grabbed, a low moan slipping free as he reached for the other, one hand clinging to Raymond's bicep, the other landing lightly on his chest. "We don’t have much time," he uttered quietly, his eyes flicking up to meet Raymond's own.

"Shh... just trust me." Raymond took a step back, pulling Atsushi with him. Turning him around, he slid his hands down the other's arms, taking his hands and pressing them to the metal bar. He moved his hands to his hips and pulled him back, urging his legs open with his thigh. And then he was squatting behind the other, parting the other's pale globes of flesh to reveal him to his gaze. His thumb slid down, working over the tight bud for a few moments, rinsing and teasing all in one go. After moving his digit in and out a few times, he pulled his hand away, leaning in and flicking his tongue over the area in sharp little flicks.

The actions caused Atsushi to start moaning, his back arched steeply, his eyes closed as he pressed his forehead to the wall in front of him, just accepting what was happening to him.

Raymond slid his tongue lightly over the other's entrance, finally pushing the tip in and out a few times before he pulled back just enough to work up a good amount of spit and let it fall there. Pushing himself to his feet, he grasped his own cock, guiding it to the other and then starting to push inside.

Atsushi pushed back toward him, his body stretching to accommodate the other, only the faintest hint of pain in the action due to how slowly the other was going and how worked up he'd gotten him in such a short period of time.

Raymond's hips pushed forward until he was fully within Atsushi, one arm grasping the metal bar just beside Atsushi's hand, the other sliding around to take hold of his length. He began to stroke him off just as he started moving, his hips setting up a patient rhythm even as he hunched over him a bit more. It took him a few minutes before he started to ramp things up, knowing they really, honestly didn't have all that long before they were due out of the showers and definitely wanting to finish before someone chose to find the key to the door and interrupt them.

He shifted his stance and began to give short, harsh thrusts, his hand moving quickly along the other's cock. "You're so hard from this... I'd have never guessed."

"Guessed what?" Atsushi breathed out, "That I wanted your cock?"

Raymond let out a breathless sort of chuckle as he thrust into the other's body a bit faster, more determined to find his end than even a few moments before. His hand continued the smooth movement over the other's arousal, his grip tightening just a fraction. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to be overwhelmed by the feeling of what he was doing, letting out a sharp groan and then stilling as he started to cum deep within the other.

Atsushi's fingers clamped on the railing, his hips pushing back toward Raymond as he felt the other still, knowing he was at his end. After a few moments, he slid his hand down over Atsushi's stilled one and began helping him to move it, moaning at the feeling of the other's slightly calloused fingers moving over his dick. They worked up a good pace and after a little bit, he found himself falling over the edge as well, moaning out Raymond's name under his breath.

Raymond stroked him until he was sure he was done, finally pulling away and kneeling down to rinse Atsushi of what they'd just done. Once he'd righted himself and cleaned up a bit as well, he shut off the shower and tucked all of his things back into his bag. Walking toward the passage back to the lockers, he tossed a grin over his shoulder. "Hit me up if you want it again, hmm?"

Atsushi snorted softly, shaking his head and then murmuring, "Yeah... alright."

**The End**


End file.
